The Imzadi
by Venus Starlights 07
Summary: Wade's daughter escapes the Garrison Prison and seeks revenge on Keith for turning her in. She stalks and ambushes the Commander and eventually ends up turning him evil by drugging him! Can Allura stop Keith before he ends up destroying his own team? K/A R/R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was yet another story I had published not too long ago, but it was deleted, but now I decided to republish it. I got somewhat inspired to rewrite this fic by an episode of _Power Rangers Time Force _called "Time Force Traitor" where the bad guy, who was the Pink Ranger's ex partner, brainwashed the Pink Ranger herself into becoming evil and the Red Ranger had to save her and break the control over her. Those of you who have seen the series should know what I am talking about.

This is set during the Nicktoons _Voltron Force _series. Obviously after "The New Defenders Trilogy" and it is set before "I, Voltron". That means Larmina and Vince are not pilots yet and Daniel is not yet infected with Haggarium or evil as he is in my "Nemesis Voltron" story. That's for another time, anyways, here's the start of "The Imzadi".

Disclaimer: _Voltron, Voltron Force _and the franchise's characters belong to World Events Productions, Classic Media and now I think Dreamworks Animation officially has the rights to _Voltron_. You know since they are distributing all the library from Classic Media, something like that. Anyways, I don't own anything except for Vivian and read, review and enjoy!

**The Imzadi **

**Chapter One**

A young woman with long brown hair and hazel green eyes and dressed in black walked down the streets near Galaxy Garrison. She walked over near a tall black building, which appeared to be her destination.

"I will get my information here," the woman declared, "I will finally find the location of Commander Keith and seek my revenge on him!"

She walked over into the building and managed to evade past security, using her combat skills she was taught at the Academy. She entered into one of the rooms where they obtain information regarding Garrison Military Officers, "There it is!"

She approached the computer as she started searching for Keith's information, "Now to search for Commander Keith's whereabouts. Hmmm, where could he be now?"

The woman found the file that belonged to Commander Keith Kogane. She read the file aloud, "Commander Keith Kogane. Best in the Academy. Meh! Don't care about all that! A-ha! Location. Planet Arus. Perfect. I will go to Planet Arus and get Keith."

"There she is!" boomed a voice, "Stop her!"

The woman turned around to see a group of Garrison Guards coming after her as they barged into the room. She rolled her eyes, "They always have to do this the hard way, don't they?"

The woman fought each guard that was coming at her direction. She kicked each of the guards down as they tried taking her down.

"We must get her back to the Garrison Prison!" one of the guards shouted. He looked at the woman and said to her, "Vivian Wade, you're under arrest with the additional charges of escpaing prison and invasion of Military Personnel files!"

"Not a chance!" Vivian smirked at the guard before she ended up knocking him down. She knocked down a couple more guards before taking off from the building, looking for a ship so she can head to Planet Arus.

She managed to find the station close by containing ships. Vivan walked over to the nearest ship and entered into it and she smirked, "This is going to be great!"

She entered into the cockpit of the ship, turned it on and searched for coordinates for Arus, "Okay computer, set the coordinates to Planet Arus."

"Coordinates set for Planet Arus." she heard the voice of the computer respond. Just as the ship was lifting off, Vivian heard a demanding shout from outside the ship, "Freeze! Stop that ship!"

"I don't think so." Vivian hissed. She fired the ship's phasers at the guards that were coming for her and the ship she had hijacked. By the time of this, three guards were dead and the rest of them were injured. Vivian took off with the ship to Planet Arus. The head of the guards got out his communicator, "Calling Galaxy Garrison! This is Lieutenant Fisher! Vivian Wade has escaped! We will need to contact Commander Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force because it's likely that she is coming after him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't abandoned any of my projects just so that you know. Personally, I've been dealing with the dreadful little issue called depression. I am doing better now, but I am still juggling other projects and overcoming the depression doesn't make that go away.

Thanks to **cubbieberry** for the review of the first chapter! I am hoping for more in the future as the story progresses. In case you're wondering about Vivian's backstory with Keith, I will reveal that in the next chapter.

**Chapter Two**

At Planet Arus, the Voltron Force was having a picnic outside the Castle of Lions, discussing the recent battle they had against Lotor.

"Did you see the look on Lotor's face when we defeated his monster?" asked Daniel Chandler.

"Yeah," Larmina grinned, "he clearly acted like a sore loser."

"Doesn't he always?" Vince DaCosta smirked.

"Maahox and Lotor might try to launch attacks for Arus," Daniel declared, "but we always beat them back in full force!"

"I wouldn't be so overconfident Daniel!" Lance McClain barked, "you know that there have been times that we almost didn't make it through some of the battles."

"Yeah, but we won every time didn't we?"

"That may be so," Keith Kogane said, "but we might come across other threats besides Planet Doom one day, so we shouldn't let our guards down, even at our highest points."

"Keith you have a really good point," Allura smiled as she held his hand, "Aside from Wade, I haven't come across threats outside the Drule Empire, but it is possible that they could come here from a different planet such as Earth or maybe even Pollux."

"Speaking of Wade," Keith looked at Allura, "I am expected to participate in his trial next week. Princess, would you like to come with me?"

"Anything to bring him to justice." Allura replied as she nodded, "I'll be glad to go with you to Wade's trial."

"Why did they specifically ask you to go on trial?" Lance asked, "Wade was after all of the Voltron Force."

"True, but in case you have forgotten," Keith answered, "I was a fugitive and Wade's most wanted."

Suddenly, Sir Coran Smythe rushed over to the scene, "Keith, you have a message coming from Galaxy Garrison. They say it's urgent."

Keith nodded and hurried over into the Castle Control Room. Lance sighed, "Again, always with the Keith."

Allura gave Lance a look before looking back with worry.

Keith arrived at the Castle Control Room and he saw Commander Hawkins on screen, "Commander Hawkins, what seems to be the problem?"

"Vivian Wade."

"Vivian? How's that even possible? She's in the Garrison Prison."

"She was in prison. Vivian has escaped, and she's on her way to Arus. She knows your location."

Keith nodded, understanding what this could mean once she arrived on Arus, "I understand that she is after me, and the Voltron Force is going to bring her back into custody."

"I advise for you to be careful." Hawkins said.

"I will do just that Hawkins," Keith replied, "Keith out."

Keith hurried out of the Castle Control much to Coran's concern as he arrived on the area, "Keith, what's wrong?"

Coran knew something was up as Keith didn't answer and he realized he had no choice but to rush to get the others.

Behind the Castle of Lions, Keith began searching around the area for Vivian, knowing that she would be coming at any given moment. He slowly looked up to see something hovering over the sky, "I knew that she would show. Didn't think it would be that soon."

A blast coming from the ship aimed at the startled Commander, but he dodged in perfect timing and the blast hit the ground instead, which caused a huge explosion. Keith ended up rolling down a big hill after dodging the blast.

At the picnic area, the rest of the Voltron Force saw the explosion and they seemed to be surprised.

"What was that?!" Larmina exclaimed.

"It looks like an explosion." Pidge Stroker added.

"This could mean trouble." said Daniel. Vince nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Danny boy on this one." Hunk Garrett replied. Suddenly, Coran returned to the scene.

"Coran," Allura asked, "what's going on? Where's Keith?"

"He went off after he learned that someone was after him." Coran answered, "he took off after hearing the message Garrison sent to him. It must've been directly at him or he wouldn't had gone out there alone."

"It couldn't be Vivian, could it?" Lance whispered to Pidge.

"I don't know Lance." Pidge whispered back. The group hurried into the Castle to find out what the situation is all about.

Keith looked up as he recovered from his fall. He stood up and hurried to track down the ship. He knew that she was here. He didn't want to believe that it was so soon, but it happened.

"Alright Vivian," Keith hissed, "show yourself."

"Hello there Imzadi. I see you've remembered me as I remember you." a voice boomed from behind. Keith turned around and he found himself face to face with Vivian, who was armed and ready for a fight.

"So you haven't changed Vivian," Keith looked down at her, "even though we're no longer together."

"I see you haven't changed either Imzadi." Vivian smirked, "always focused on duty and top rank of your class. But the new thing of you is, you're the leader of the Voltron Force."

"That's right. Oh, and two things, one: you need to stop calling me Imzadi since we're no longer dating" Keith replied as he summoned his dual swords from his Voltcom, "and two: you're going back to the Garrison prison."

"Over my dead body." Vivian scoffed.

"Well then, let's dual."

"Fine."

The two began their fight near the Arusian Village. At first Keith had the upper hand against his ex, but after several grueling minutes, Vivian ended up ambushing the Overwhelmed Commander, knocked him down and she even snatched the Voltcom from his arm after knocking the swords out of his hands.

"I'll see you again soon Kogane," Vivian smirked as she held her ex's Voltcom in her hands, "and I swear to you, that I will have my revenge on you on my behalf and my father, Herbert Wade's behalf as well."

Vivian took off as Keith slowly stood up before he hurried back to the castle.

Keith returned to the castle where the others were at as he fell to his knees, which brought the others in concern.

"What happened?!" Daniel exclaimed as Keith tried to sit up. The sight concerned Larmina and Vince too.

"I was ambushed." Keith replied.

"And this is why you don't go out and settle a vendetta on your own!" Lance grinned as he looked at the cadets, "real important lesson here."

"Lance! Now's not the time!" Allura barked in reply before looking over at Keith in concern.

"Hey Keith," Larmina quickly spoke up, "What happened to your Voltcom?"

Allura quickly looked at Keith's right arm to see that his Voltcom was missing.

"Keith, what..." Allura started to ask.

"Vivian took my Voltcom!" Keith answered.

"Like father, like daughter." Lance hissed under his breath, "wanting to take down Keith at all costs."

"What is going on here?" Allura asked, "Can someone fill me in on who's Vivian?"

"She's Wade's daughter." Keith spoke up, "and also my ex girlfriend."


End file.
